


Enchanted Mistletoe

by ReddieSpaghetti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), M/M, Mistletoe, New Years, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieSpaghetti/pseuds/ReddieSpaghetti
Summary: What happens when a drunken Padfoot gets trapped underneath the mistletoe that Prongs and he enchanted? What happens when nobodies nearby besides for a drunken James?





	Enchanted Mistletoe

It was on their seventh year Hogwarts winter break when it finally happened. On the stroke of midnight on New Year’s Day. 12:00am. Prongs and him decided to stay back at Hogwarts for part of their holiday break. They had spent Christmas with his true parents, The Potters. Mr. Potter surprised his wife with a vacation to France as her Christmas gift during New Years, and he had already booked a room in a fancy hotel reservation ahead of time. 

So their parents went on their trip, they stayed back for a few days at the Potter manor, and then decided to spend New Years at Hogwarts. They invited Moony and Wormtail to spend the rest of the break with them, but both of them owled back rejecting their offer, but thanking them. They knew that their favorite professor Minnie was going to be there, which they were thrilled about spending sometime with her, and she was the opposite of thrilled. She was actually pretty annoyed, which made it bloody funny. 

On New Years Eve night they decided to go to Hogsmede to hang out. They had permission seeing as it was still their holiday and they technically didn’t even have to be there to begin with. They still had another week of break. Besides it the last few hours of the year. They walked around into some of the stores in Hogsmede, fooling around in the quittich store, they both bought way too much candy at Hogsmede, and then ate a late dinner and drank some butterbeer and Fire whiskey. They stayed for a couple of hours, listening to music, joking around, flirting with Madame Rosetta which ended up getting them some free drinks, with them drinking far too much fire whiskey.

Prongs and he being the biggest pranksters of Hogwarts of course set off a bunch of fire works that they had timed to go off during the last hour of the year and the first hour of the year. They knew that they were probably going to get an earful from Minnie the next day for all of the noise, but it was worth it, even she would have to admit how gorgeous they were. The night had ended with a snog or two, but neither of them were expecting anything to happen, and for the two males to actually enjoy their kisses. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe they wanted to end a wonderful start of the year good, but they both knew they neither boys would regret it the next morning. Maybe the fire whiskey, but Madame Pomfrey could always help with that in the morning.

But the drunken blokes definitely forgot that they incanted mistletoes all over Hogwarts the weeks before Christmas holiday, because they wanted to be festive and crack some jokes at the odd pairings that ended up underneath the mistletoe. The most funny pairing that they caught were Wormtail having to kiss an angry, very hot Slytherin girl, who was shouting at a blushing, squeaking Peter to ‘hurry the fuck up and kiss me, get it over with, I’m late for potions!’ It had taken Peter ten minutes to get it over with, and Sirius almost had to save the day and play knight in shining armor to free the young lamb from the mistletoes clutches.

Of course the blokes never once had thought that they would find themselves where they are right this second, with Sirius stumbling underneath the enchanted decoration. At first he didn’t understand why he couldn’t bloody move anymore, and had thought that he was so fucking drunk that he was imagining that. But nope, it’s true, he was stuck underneath the fucking mistletoe and his best mate was laughing at him. Snickering like a jackass, with tears slipping down his cheeks. He was honestly laughing so fucking hard that if Sirius wasn’t annoyed he would have seriously wondered how the prat could breath.

“It’s not funny, you arsehole! Come on then, plant one on me.”Sirius said, stumbling, puckering his lips for a kiss. 

James continued laughing hard, then choked a few times at what his friend said. He took a deep breath, wiping his face of tears. “I’m sorry, what Padfoot?”He laughed watching his friends puckered lips, adding,”Did you just ask me to snog you? Why the fuck should I snog you? What’s in it for me?”He smirked.

Sirius winked at him,”Besides for my sexy self, snogging you being the best snog that you will ever have?”He smirked at his friend, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Like you could ever be my best snog ever?”James scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Try again. Why should I save your arse? Why shouldn’t I wait and make you suffer for hours? So again what’s in this for me, Padfoot? What do I get if I help release you from your unfortunate , bad bloody luck?”

Sirius shouted,”You should save my arse because I have to fucking take a piss!”He danced around, glaring at his best mate. “Stop being an arse and fucking snog me!”He stomped his foot extra hard, sulking. 

That just made James snigger even harder. He was slapping his knees in amusement. “Wow I didn’t realize how romantic you were, Pads. Begging me to snog you so you can piss? Here I thought you were so good at this! ”He Joked, laughing. “What do I get?”

“I’ll do anything if you snog me so I can go run and pee! Fuck, I’ll fucking shag you or suck your cock if you helped me out!”Sirius spat, drunkenly, probably not even realizing what he just offered, he was that desperate to relieve himself, that he probably would have truly done anything. 

James laughing went silent at that.  
He blinked his eyes, trying to wonder if he just heard that right or if the alcohol was starting to make him hear things. He honestly probably needed to go sleep for ten hours. “Wait hold on, what? Did I just hear that right?”He asked.

“For Merlin’s balls Prongs! Bloody kiss me already before I explode and not in the good way!”Padfoot shouted. 

“Alright, Alright, calm your tits, Princess. I’ll do it, because you are my friend, not because I’ve imagined this moment since we were young tykes. Because I haven’t.”James stated, walking towards his best mate. 

Sirius watched his mates every move, as he walked closer to him. His heart was beating like crazy, as he suddenly got nervous. If he was honest he has imagined this moment for years. Padfoot never imagined it would ever happen, especially while they were drunk off their arses, so drunk that they could probably fall into bed and sleep immediately. 

When James reached him, attempting to kiss him, but knocking their heads together instead, Sirius groaned,”Ouch! That fucking hurt!”He bit James lip hard as a punishment, while he kissed him roughly. He felt the enchantment spell break, freeing him, but instead of pulling away from each other, Prongs pulled his hair roughly, as he snogged him just as hard. The blokes immediately felt the spark as they kissed for another minute, then Sirius pushed Prongs away, with him running off to the bathroom. “Shite! Sorry Prongs!! Gotta go piss, thanks, that was hot as hell!”He shouted as he turned the corner. 

“What a bloody romantic arsehole.”James snorted. He then tried walking and pulled to a stop when he couldn’t. He glanced upwards, groaning in anger when he saw the mistletoe. “Fuckkkk! Now I’m stuck underneath the mistletoe! You better hurry the fuck up and pee Pads and come back.”

James heard sniggering.  
“YOUR DRUNKEN ARSE BETTER FUCKING REMEMBER TO COME BACK SNOG ME YOU PRAT, OR YOU WILL OWE ME TWO BLOW JOBS!”He shouted.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to know what you think.  
> Thanks in advance.


End file.
